Risking It
by Black Ripple
Summary: Mulder and Scully as teenagers! Yay! Mulder makes a bet that he can sleep with any girl by Xmas. You can probably figure how Scully works into this…
1. Chapter 1

Risking It – By Black Ripple

Rating: T/M for scenes of a sexual nature and language later on

Disclaimer: This is a work purely of fanfiction. I do not own the X-files and make no money from anything that is posted here.

Summary: Mulder and Scully as teenagers!! Mulder makes a bet that he can sleep with any girl by Xmas. You can probably figure how Scully works into this…

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Bet.

'Aw dude, that chick, what's-her-name with the big boobs…from Chem…' Fox Mulder groaned to his group of friends who were draped across the bleachers around him. 'Ahhh shit is she hot!'

The guys around him murmured their agreement.

Fox Mulder, or just Mulder, as he preferred to be called, was probably the most popular guy in school. He was captain of the basketball team and had dated most of the cheerleading squad. Mulder had a bit of a reputation for chasing girls, only to dump them after sleeping with them. He seemed, on all accounts a really shallow guy; however, when you're popular you don't really think about such things. And indeed, at this moment, Mulder found he was perfectly content to lounge around in the sun and talk about inconsequential rubbish.

'Hey, man,' replied Mulder's friend Dave Roberts, also on the basketball team. 'You'd never get her!'

Mulder raised his shades and arched an eyebrow at his friend.

'What are you talking about dipshit?' He growled, 'I could have her with my eyes shut!'

'Yeah, but Mulder,' Stacy Chapman piped up. Stacy was Mulder's friend Todd's girlfriend. And although she was hot, she had about as much sense as a rubber band. 'I heard some of the girls talking,' she continued. 'They all think you're a player and they've made a pact never to come near you, cos you keep using them.' Stacy giggled and clacked her lollipop across her teeth.

Mulder grunted with a smirk and lay back down. He had heard of this pact already, but it didn't phase him.

'I don't care if they've made a pact. I still say I could have any girl in school with my eyes shut!' He bragged proudly.

'Ha! You care to make a wager on that one, Cassonovo.' Todd exclaimed, excitedly. Mulder ignored the mispronunciation of Casanova, in favour of grinning widely.

'Care to name the stakes my good man?'

'Well,' said Todd thinking hard, his brow furrowed. 'You have to sleep with a girl of my choice by Christmas.'

Mulder gulped, but held his ground, defiantly. He thought through all of the girls that Todd might force him upon him, with a shudder.

'If you don't manage it, like we all know you won't,' Todd continued, as the rest of the group laughed loudly. 'Then you have to hand your car over.'

There were some loud 'Oooohs' from the rest of the group as everyone turned to gauge Mulder's reaction.

Mulder tried not to let his dissatisfaction show on his face. But dammit, that car was his pride and joy! But Mulder refused to lose face over this; he set his jaw determinedly and nodded before speaking.

'But if I win,' Mulder grinned. 'You pay me 500…and you have to have a huge party for me!'

Todd looked for a moment like he may reconsider, but with a grim smile he stuck his hand out to grasp Mulder's.

'So who's the lucky girl, Todd?' Exclaimed Suzanne.

'Well…let's see….'

The entire group turned to survey the field below them where students were strewn across it, eating their lunch.

'What about Michelle Jenkins,' Rick pointed at the fattest girl in school, sat on her own near the bleachers.

The group laughed. Mulder scowled.

'Or what about Lucy Duncan?' Said Dave, nodding towards a girl with terrible acne and braces who was sat chewing her pencil as she pored over a text book.

There were more laughs and 'ooohs'.

'No,' said Todd, silencing the laughs. He pointed to a pair of girls sat in the centre of the field, laughing. 'Her.'

The group stared.

'Which one?' Murmured Mulder, confused.

'Scully,' replied Todd, a huge smirk on his face.

* * *

Dana Scully was not by any means a popular girl. Sure, she had a good group of friends who she loved; but she was never invited out to the big parties and although she got on well with those more popular than herself, she had never spent time with them outside of the classroom.

But then, Dana had no desire to hang with them. She was perfectly happy in her controlled and orderly life. She knew exactly where she was heading in life and she knew exactly how she was going to get there; with hard work and dedication to her dreams.

Dana and her parents dreamed of her going off to medical school and eventually becoming a doctor, and although she was only 17, they were already planning the best possible method of obtaining this dream. Dana was enrolled for interviews at all the top universities in the country. Her grades were constantly top of her class and nobody doubted that she would get exactly where she wanted to be.

'Hey Dana, that guy's staring at you,' whispered Sophie.

Dana craned her neck to see where Sophie was looking. Sure enough Fox Mulder was sat at the bottom of the bleachers on his own, staring right at her. Dana felt a flush heat up her cheeks as he caught her eye and winked.

Turning back to Sophie Dana muttered, 'Why is he just staring like that!'

'I don't know, but, damn is he sexy,' giggled Sophie.

Scully felt really uncomfortable knowing that Mulder was just staring at her.

'Come on Soph, let's go,' she stood up, pulling Sophie up off the floor. 'I don't like being ogled by weirdoes.'

With a frown in Mulder's direction, Scully pulled Sophie back towards the school building.

Mulder watched her go with a smirk on his face, noticing the flush that had risen around her neck. Oh, it was game on.

Tbc.

* * *

A/N: It's probably not the best idea to start another story when you're halfway through another, but this idea has been nagging at me for a couple of days, so here goes. Not a very long opeing chapter, so sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to concrit me! Please review and make my day!

Squisshes x.


	2. Chapter 2 Perseverance

Risking It – By Black Ripple

Rating: T/M for scenes of a sexual nature and language later on

Disclaimer: This is a work purely of fanfiction. I do not own the X-files and make no money from anything that is posted here.

Summary: Mulder and Scully as teenagers!! Mulder makes a bet that he can sleep with any girl by Xmas. You can probably figure how Scully works into this…

PLAYLIST (CHAPTER 2): Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll – The Killers

(This feature is explained in the AN at the end of the chapter)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Perseverance

Dana was having a shitty day. She'd got a C on her chemistry test, spilt her drink over her jacket and she'd forgotten her textbook for history and had therefore had no idea what the teacher was talking about.

Dana wrenched open her locker in annoyance, quickly dumping her test papers and class books, before slamming it shut again. She promptly yelped in surprise and jumped a foot in the air when she noticed Fox Mulder leaning against the locker next to hers.

'Do you have to sneak up on people?!' She all but yelled, earning a few funny looks from students around her. 'You nearly gave me a heart attack!' She exclaimed, more quietly.

He smirked. 'Sorry,' he said in his most insincere tones.

Dana bristled. 'Whatever,' she muttered and moved to brush past him.

'Hey,' he said, jogging to keep up with her as she paced down the hallway away from him. 'How about you and me go out to a movie sometime? You know,' he paused and waggled his eyebrows, 'on a date.'

Dana stopped, incredulous. She turned towards Fox Mulder's confident smirk. Seeing his smirk falter, she leaned up and brushed her lips across his ear as she whispered 'In your dreams.'

And with that she turned on her heel and stalked off without looking back.

Only when she had turned the corner did Dana allow herself to stop and lean against a wall; her heart pounding erratically in her chest.

* * *

The next day Mulder was again leaning against her locker. Dana repressed a sigh. He was just slouched in a casual manner, his head down and his weight on his right foot; while his left foot was bent and jiggled slightly in an impatient manner.

His thick hair was falling into his eyes and for a moment Dana stopped an admired the picture that he painted. He was attractive; there was no denying it. And apparently she wasn't the only one to notice this. As they walked past him, a number of girls turned their heads to look in his direction. Some giggled and whispered to their friends, some even pointed. Dana felt an unnamed feeling flare up in her chest.

She pushed her way down the hallway, ignoring him as she made her way passed.

'Hey!' He piped up; pushing away from the locker he was leaning against in a fluid, graceful motion.

She glanced at him as she retrieved the textbooks and notes she needed for her next class.

'Hello Fox,' she replied, giving him a wary glance.

Her use of his first name earned her a glare and Dana had to repress a giggle.

'So, I was just wondering,' he said, moving closer to her. 'Have you changed your mind about going out with me?'

Dana sighed. She turned to face him.

'What's my favourite colour?' She asked him.

He looked confused for a moment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times.

'I dunno…you're a girl, so probably pink. Am I right?' He smirked.

Dana turned back to her locker, satisfied with his response.

'It's obvious you don't even know the first thing about me. I'm not in the habit of dating guys who don't know me,' Dana said, slamming her locker and turning back to look at him. 'I mean…do you even know my name?'

'Of course I do Scully!'

This surprised a laugh out of her. Fox looked surprised but before he had another chance to speak Dana pushed her way back across the corridor – still chuckling – and headed for her next class.

* * *

The following day Dana was aware of somebody watching her. It started when she first walked up the school steps and continued throughout her first lesson; she felt it like a tingle on the back of her neck.

'…is the theme of excess created?'

Dana found that she couldn't concentrate on Twelfth Night; she only managed to catch bits of information here and there. Frustratedly, Dana craned neck around, trying to find the source of her problem. She didn't have to look far. One desk back on her left, to be precise.

As blue eyes met green, Dana felt a jolt pass down her spine and a tingle rose across her neck and cheeks.

Fox Mulder was just staring at her, as though transfixed. His chin was resting on one hand; his body slumped in his chair. But his eyes… God thought Scully, they're so alive.

Dana blinked, coming back to herself and feeling a blush rise up her cheeks. She lowered her gaze to the floor, only to blink back up at him moments later. His intense and unreadable expression merged into an air of amusement. He grinned at her with his usual smirk.

And just like that the tingle vanished. Dana turned back to face the front of the class, sliding down in her chair somewhat and pretending to listen to the teacher. Yet, throughout the rest of the class all she could feel were Mulder's eyes on the side of her neck.

* * *

'What happened?'

'Total ice queen.'

'Looks like there may be a car changing hands sometime soon, then.'

'I'm not convinced about that, yet. There's three months. That's more than enough time to thaw her out.'

'Well then, you might want to think about changing your tactics…'

'…'

* * *

'What is your problem?!' Dana Scully was not usually one to cause a scene. But for once, she was furious.

'Excuse me?' There was no sign of his patented smirk as Mulder looked up from his group of friends.

'Oh don't play dumb, wise guy!' Dana shrilled. 'You've been watching me like a hawk all day and it's seriously bugging me! I can't concentrate with you watching me li-'

'Listen, Scully.' Dana couldn't help the little shiver that arose in her every time he called her by her last name. 'You know I like you. I have made my wishes very clear to you.' Here, he got up and towered over her, lowering his voice so his friends couldn't here. 'I like you Scully. I want to take you out, get to know you. But you obviously don't feel the same way, so I stopped asking. So I should be asking you now,' his voice lowered to a whisper. '…What's _your_ problem?'

Dana opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to formulate the words that just would not come to her.

He smirked, causing Dana's blood to boil.

'Hmmph!' She turned on her heel and fled the cafeteria.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to update this. For some reason I started writing back to front and have been spending a lot of time trying to get the last few chapters up to scratch. Therefore I have neglected the start of the story; so apologies for that. Thank you to everybody that reviewed; it makes all the writing worthwhile to hear what the readers really think! I know it seems really OOC for Mulder to be a popular jock, but I have to say, all is not what it seems. Also, you might be put off by me calling them Dana and Fox, especially Fox. I know it's annoying me to write it; but it is actually important to the storyline and it won't be forever. Up to chapter 4 at the max.

The scenes are short as well, I know, I know Im sorry! I've been really distracted from writing this and I'm finding it difficult to get into my muse! But I'll get there.

A fun element that I've added to this story as of this chapter onwards is a _playlist of music for each chapter_. It's music that I feel reflects the mood and nature of each chapter. Sometimes the choices seem a bit random, but they come from my brain so what do you expect?! Lol. The song for each chapter is located at the top of the chapter underneath the disclaimer etc.

Reviews make me smiley!

Squisshes x.


End file.
